Cinza
by escaladeaqui
Summary: Meu mundo não é um mundo. São cores. Mas não são cores dispersas, soltas. Há nelas uma forma, muito embora esta forma não caiba em palavras. Tampouco em sons ou imagens. Apenas confie em mim: é lindo.


___"E_u queria ver no escuro do mundo  
onde está tudo que você quer  
Prá me transformar no que te agrada  
no que me faça ver  
Quais são as cores  
e as coisas pra te prender"

__Fanfic escrita para o I Challenge Cores da FCHP, e ficou com o ouro.

* * *

_"Minha cor não tem nome_

_Minha cor não tem sabor._

_Minha cor é o que consome_

_Todo esse meu pudor._

_A cor me dá a vida_

_A cor me dá a morte._

_Em uma súplica arrependida,_

_Digo-lhe toda minha sorte._

_Os filhos nada mais são_

_Do que a mistura das cores de seus pais_

_Mas a cor do seu coração,_

_É você que faz._

_Entretanto, eu sou uma exceção,_

_Da mistura entre o branco e o preto_

_Nasci com, no coração_

_Um incolor perfeito._

_Fui pintado._

_Sem identidade,_

_Sou o que me quiseram fazer._

_É muita crueldade._

_Mas se surgir um oportunidade,_

_Serei o que eu quiser ser."_

Quando eu nasci, era totalmente incolor, assim como o ar que enche teus pulmões neste exato momento. Pelo menos assim fora até que me pintassem. E quando o fizeram, fora com pincéis de sentidos e tintas de confusão. Então fez-se a luz. E fez-se também a treva. Só me restava escolher."

**x****x****x  
**

Meu mundo não é um mundo. São cores. Mas não são cores dispersas, soltas. Há nelas uma forma, muito embora esta forma não caiba em palavras. Tampouco em sons ou imagens. Apenas confie em mim: é lindo.

Nem sempre foi assim. No começo era tudo preto e branco, e seus intermináveis cinzas sufocantes. Melancólicos. Era tudo rotineiramente imutável e, se me permite dizer, era tudo completamente chato.

Todavia, até o preto e o branco têm suas devidas variações. Mamãe, por exemplo, era um completo meio-termo. Nem preto, nem branco. Nem serena, nem trovejante. Nem feliz, nem triste. Papai, por sua vez, era preto. Não, nada de branco, nem em seus melhores momentos. Completamente envolto em sombras. E sabe o que é mais engraçado? Eu gostava disso.

Não é que eu não gostasse da minha mãe. Este não era o caso, eu só preferia meu pai. Com aquele saborzinho agridoce da maldade, do perigo.

Não me compreende? Então aqui vai uma explicação:

Preto é dor.  
Branco é felicidade.  
Branco é amor.  
Pretor é crueldade.  
Dentre mares cinza,  
Fico com meu coração incolor.

Talvez você ache insincero de minha parte, mas a influência que meu pai exercia sobre mim era irrevogavelmente intensa. Normalmente, a figura paterna é anexada a heróis de boa conduta. Mas no meu caso era diferente. Papai era um vilão, e meu personagem favorito. Mamãe era apenas uma coadjuvante sem muita importância.

Como era de praxe, recebi a carta de Hogwarts aos onze anos. Tombei para o branco por um tempo, mas logo me recompus. Impassivelmente preto, e tão envolto em sombras quanto meu pai.

Em Hogwarts meu mundo se tingiu. Não mais preto e branco, agora eu via cores: professores com seus ocres severos, alunos em seus laranjas zombeteiros, alguns em seus vermelhos amedrontados, outros em suas multicores extasiadas. Entretanto, uma pessoa me chamou mais atenção. E aí entra o destino com todo seu sarcasmo: o garoto também era preto. Mas não era só isso. Ele também era branco. O incomum era que as cores não se fundiam, apenas se contrastavam.

Com um pouco mais de atenção, pude notar a origem das cores. O preto brotava de sua testa (onde havia uma espécie de cicatriz ziguezagueante) e parecia se espalhar mais a cada minuto por seu corpo. O branco, por sua vez, vinha do lado esquerdo o peito do garoto, e era sem dúvida, contido pelo preto.  
Confesso que me senti aliviado por ver alguém assim, em Hogwarts. Ele também tinha uma escolha a fazer: a luz ou as trevas. Mal sabia eu que ele faria esta escolha minutos depois, apenas ao desejar mentalmente "Sonserina não!". Eu fiz exatamente o contrário. _Sonserina sim!_ Você talvez pense que eu também havia feito minha escolha, afinal desejar ir para a sonserina era me comprometer com as trevas. Mas a coisa não funciona exatamente assim. Há uma dose extra de complicação aí.

O resto do ano se consumou em praxes. Uma maldadezinha aqui, outra ali, só para não perder a prática. Logo no final, uma pequenina influência de meu pai sobre o conselho estudantil, e eu já estava no segundo ano.

Todavia, a única surpresa que me aguardava no segundo ano tinha cabelos louros e um olhar sonhador. Para minha infelicidade era ravina, portanto proibida. Sim, proibida. Isso se devia ao fato de meu pai não suportar nem sequer a mais remota suspeita de que eu olhasse para uma garota indigna, em palavras mais objetivas, uma garota que não fosse sonserina. Mas, por isso mesmo, eu olhei. E não só olhei.

Pelos anos seguintes eu apenas a olhei. Dos males, o menor. Mas no quinto ano eu não pude mais suportar. Olhares já não satisfaziam mais meus desejos.

— Lovegood.  
— Olá, Draco.  
— Preciso te dizer uma coisa.  
— Sua cabeça está cheia de zonzóbulos.  
— Luna, escute!  
— Estou escutando.  
— Eu... bem... eu gosto de você.  
— Eu também gosto de você.  
Um beijo

**Então eu acordei.**

À esta altura, o garoto que já fizera sua escolha tinha tido toda glória e clamor. E eu continuava um completo fracasso, nesse quesito. Eu teria que escolher logo, mas havia prioridades. Luna Lovegood era prioridade.

Neste dia, até o sol nasceu diferente. Já não tinha um ocre desanimador, mas sim um amarelo vivo e encorajador. Ele sorriu de viés para mim, e respirou de meu dilema, transformando-o em uma solução em seus pulmões. Pintou-me de branco.

Eu já havia me decidido. Eu iria conversar com ela. Hoje. Não podia ser tão difícil, podia? Mas o que mais me preocupava, era se meu pai descobrisse. Uma lunática na família mais tradicional do mundo bruxo? O que falariam? Não, de jeito nenhum ela entraria pra família. Eu queria apenas satisfazer meus desejos. Nada mais.  
Eu já havia estudado todas as hipóteses de aproximação, sem parecer grosseiro, e por fim decidi arranjar um desculpa qualquer na hora, afinal eu era bom com desculpas e mentiras.  
Como costumeiramente fazia todo sábado, Luna saiu do castelo rumo à Orla da Floresta Negra. Levava sua mochila, que apresentava um volume excepcionalmente grande neste dia. Sorrateiramente, a segui. Quando ela chegou ao seu destino, escondi-me atrás de um dos pinheiros, e observei.  
A razão do volume na mochila era uma lata de tinta, e um pincel de cerdas gastas, como pude constatar após alguns minutos. Ela suavemente abriu a lata, molhou o pincel na substância e desatou a pintar incansavelmente o tronco de um dos milhares de pinheiros existentes ali. De cenho franzido, achei que era o momento de me aproximar.

— O que está fazendo, Lovegood? — meu tom de voz ordenou às minhas palavras para serem gentis. E assim foi.  
— Ah, olá Draco. — a meiguice transbordava de sua voz sonhadora. Todavia, ela não parou seu trabalho. — Estou ajudando esta árvore. Ela perdeu todas as suas folhas, olhe. — só então se virou, para apontar seu dedo indicador para a copa desfolhada do pinheiro. — Precisa de um motivo pra se sentir especial.

Eu não notei o quão maluco aquele ato era. O que mais me afetou, foi a cor da tinta: branco. Parecia ser um sinal, e minhas prioridades se inverteram, talvez por um mínimo segundo.  
— Acho que você poderia me ajudar.  
— Com o que?  
— Uma escolha.  
— Apenas siga seu coração, é simples.  
— Meu coração é incolor.  
— Pois então seja incolor.

Seguiu-se um silêncio ensurdecedor, no qual eu refleti com pesar. Então uma gota de água caiu sobre meu ombro, e me despertou. Quando fui me dar conta, já estava chovendo. Luna não parecia se incomodar nem um pouco com isso, e não interrompeu seu ardiloso trabalho.  
Horas antes, o sol sorria para mim. Agora a chuva fustigava minhas costas. E então, um lindo arco-íris se abriu bem na minha frente. Não, não era um arco-íris, eram apenas as cores sonhadoras de Luna Lovegood.

— Obrigado. — murmurei, enquanto meus pés agiam por conta própria, e me levavam para perto da garota.  
— Você quer me ajudar? — sua inocência me fazia hesitar, quanto ao modo de agir.  
Mais um passo, ou dois, ou três. E eu estava exatamente defronte à Luna. Só precisava de mais um pouco...  
— Malfoy, você está enlouquecen... — sim, eu estava. A ravina fora interrompida por meus lábios, que se selaram com os dela. Teoricamente aquilo era um beijo. Senti suas cores invadirem meu peito, e também me pintarem.  
O resto do mundo se tornou apenas um borrão sem sentido nem importância. Mas então suas mãozinhas delicadas segurarem meu ombro e me empurraram pra longe. Estupefata, ela correu. Com desejos inertes pendentes em meu âmago, eu voltei para o castelo.

Não me pergunte como, mas meu pai tivera conhecimento da situação supracitada. Se não fosse o fato de que chamaria muita atenção, ele teria me mandado um berrador. Para minha sorte, era só uma carta.

_Querido Draco,_

_Espero que o que chegou sorrateiramente aos meus ouvidos não seja verdade. E se for, espero que seu único erro seja ter sido enfeitiçado por aquela lunática. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar. Se estivesse em seu lugar, já estaria lavando meus lábios com pus de bobotúberas. __Draco, isto não é nenhuma brincadeira. O Lord das Trevas já está quase totalmente no poder, outra vez. Não podemos deixar que a imagem de nossa família seja denegrida, ou nunca mais seremos considerados de confiança, podemos até ser castigados. Você quer isso? Espero que não.  
Você não precisa fazer nenhuma escolha, eu já as fiz para você._

_Lúcio Malfoy.  
_

_P_or meses, eu li e reli esta carta, e principalmente a última frase._"Você não precisa fazer nenhuma escolha, eu já as fiz para você."_Papai deixou de ser meu vilão favorito. Eu não queria a escolha dele. Eu queria a minha, muito embora escolher seja uma tarefa incontestavelmente árdua.  
Alguns meses se passaram. Luna Lovegood nunca mais sequer olhou para mim. O medo me impediu de procurá-la. Papai acabou não tendo sucesso na tarefa que lhe fora incumbida, e foi castigado. E, por fim, eu fiz minha escolha.  
_E_u tinha as trevas dentro de mim, e eu tinha a luz dentro de mim. Tudo o que eu fiz, foi misturá-los, assim como minha mãe fizera — e eu tanto criticara. Entre o branco e o preto, eu escolhi o **cinza**.

**Uma última nota: Luna Lovegood ainda será minha.**


End file.
